1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to outdoor activities and more particularly to a multifunctional portable chair.
2. Description of the Related Art
There exist many types of portable chairs that serve a variety of functions. Portable chairs are manufactured for fisherman, hunters, campers, and hikers. These chairs may have accessories that accommodate various needs associated with such activities. For example, a portable hunting or fishing chair may include pouches, straps, or other accessories that add to the utility of the chair. A portable chair used for recreational purposes may have cup holders and retractable arm rests.
Occasionally, outdoor enthusiasts need to address bodily functions away from the conveniences afforded by sanitary facilities. Since the dawn of time, humans have responded to biological necessity by squatting and depositing. This type of activity not only places undue stress on a person's knees, lower back, and other joints and muscles, but requires in some cases a balancing act in which failure is not an option.
It would be desirable to have a device that addresses space and weight concerns of the typical outdoor enthusiast, serves the user in a multifunctional capacity, and alleviates conventional inconveniences of making a biological deposit in the great outdoors.